An entity may offer a variety of ways to purchase an item. For example, an entity may have a brick-and-mortar location where a customer can purchase the item in-store. The entity may also have a website where the customer can place an order online for the item. Typically, when the customer orders online, the customer receives delivery of the item at the customer's address. However, there may be instances where the customer who places the order online may want immediate possession of the item rather than wait sometimes several days for delivery. In such instances, the merchant may offer a service whereby the customer can pick up the item in-store after placing the order online.
In some cases, a customer may be unable to pick up items that are purchased online and designated to be picked up in-store. For example, the customer may purchase heavy materials (e.g., lumber) for a do-it-yourself project. The customer may not have the necessary vehicle to transport the materials and/or may be physically unable to carry the materials. In such cases, the customer may designate an authorized party to pick up the materials. However, by enabling the authorized party to pick up the customer's materials, the merchant may be opening itself to the possibility of theft when a non-authorized party picks up the materials instead.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.